


All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: He enjoys the sensation of their arms and legs tangled, the head of his boyfriend tucked loosely under his chin, and the steady beat of Iker’s heartbeat in his ears, reminding him how lucky he is to have him. It's intimate in a way that even sex lacks, it's something comforting, something peaceful.
Relationships: Brad Binder/Iker Lecuona
Kudos: 9





	All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep so i wrote this short thing. Please excuse any mistake i could have made, it’s 3 am and i’m tired but can’t sleep, other than that enjoy ❤️

Don't tell anyone, but Brad likes to cuddle. Being the big brother growing up with Darryn made him used to being the perpetual big spoon, nonetheless he loves the way it feel to snuggle with Iker. He enjoys the sensation of their arms and legs tangled, the head of his boyfriend tucked loosely under his chin, and the steady beat of Iker’s heartbeat in his ears, reminding him how lucky he is to have him. It's intimate in a way that even sex lacks, it's something comforting, something peaceful.

The younger is breathing softly on his chest after another day full of practice sessions, team meeting, stress and hot weather. Iker looks like and adorable giant golden retriever’s puppy like that. He twines himself through Brad’s limbs, mumbles almost intellegibile words in his sleep, and basically attaches himself to Brad like glue. It's one of the cutest things Brad had ever seen, sometimes it’s easy to forget that Iker is just twenty years old with his height and all his achievements. And even if in that moment Iker also radiates heat sprawled against him like that, which is not a great idea in the hot summer weather, Brad doesn’t mind. It’s another way of them completing each other, Brad had always been sensitive to cold his mom always said it came with being African, you feel cold anywhere else.

“Brad,” the boy whispers still sleeping, “love.” Iker is hugging him even tighter now, as if scared Brad might run away from him. He smiles at the gesture, give one last glance at the book in his hand before putting it on the little bedside table of his motorhome and switching off the light. Brad looks at him, completely and utterly astonished at the beautiful man sleeping in his lap. Smiling Brad finds himself stroking of his fingers through Iker’s hair. Carefully, he bowed down and pressed a long kiss to the Iker’s cheek, his nose lightly grazing affectionately against the younger’s skin. A miniscule smile pulling at the edges of Iker’s mouth now too. Brad grins widely at the sight and he trailed his hand down from Iker’s hair to cup around the side of his face. “Ek is te lief vir een,” Brad whispers as his fingers rubbed soothingly at the nape of Iker’s neck and his thumb caressed his cheeks lovingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
